


i want to feel something again

by NorthOfSomewhere



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: First Meetings, Flash Fic, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/NorthOfSomewhere
Summary: Sharky goes to an AA meeting.
Relationships: Sharky Boshaw/John Seed
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	i want to feel something again

He goes to the next county over, it seems so far when he's never really been out of Hope County. But the people there are judgy enough without him adding this to the pile.

He doesn't think he has a problem exactly, but the idea struck one night. Staring at the TV screen, vision fuzzy and losing huge chunks of time between every blink. _What if I didn't need to do this to go to sleep?_ He'd started drinking when he was young, a lot of people around here did. It seems normal, but a part of him wants to stop.

* * *

He's anxious, standing outside the church. It's just one meeting, he tells himself. _I don't even need to talk, it'll be fine._

When he walks in there's only one other person there and he stops in his tracks because he recognizes him.

_Holy shit, John Seed?_

It's a weird face off. Sharky doesn't move, John doesn't either. He looks miserable, awkward. It doesn't really jive with what little Sharky knows of the guy. Slick, fancy, stuck-up, asshole. At least those are the whispers he's heard. He's joined in too, won't lie about that. A tiny part of him feels slimy doing it, knowing they've done the same to him. He knows they talk. Somehow Hurk has escaped that part of Hope County, he's on the right side of crazy, charismatic too. Sharky tries to emulate his cousin's confidence, but he must fall short. He's definitely not treated the same.

He waves, figures that'll work to lessen the awkwardness in the air. It does something anyway. John strides toward him, wearing a smile that Sharky would be able to read as fake a mile away. But at least they're not just standing around starin' at each other.

"Charlemagne," John says, holding his hand out when he gets close enough.

Sharky is a little taken aback that John Seed knows his name, so it takes him a couple seconds to get his bearings. John still looks a little uncomfortable, but less so when Sharky takes his hand. It feels weird to him, he's more of high five or fist bump kind of guy. Or a hugger. But he doesn't think John would allow that.

"Uh, you can call me Sharky, if you want. Most people do," he shrugs, and then looks around the room. It's in the basement of the church, it reminds him of being younger. Wearing a stuffy suit that his grandma forced him into, the breakfasts in a room that looked almost exactly like this. It was the only part of church he ever liked. He wonders if every church basement has the same echoey sort of vibe to it. "So, when's this shindig supposed to start?"

John shrugs in response, the movement draws Sharky's attention. It seems too casual for the impression he has of him. He notices that John isn't wearing his usual fancy clothes. He's wearing a simple long sleeve black shirt. "Soon. The sign says 7 but it's usually 7:20 when everyone arrives."

"Oh-kay," he says, drawing it out, rocking back on the balls of his feet as he does. He must have misread the flyer. Which sucks, honestly. He's not really one to show up early to stuff. It feels awkward. _Actually_ , he remembers, _this is pretty typical. Grandma did always drag me to church really early..._

"I guess half an hour ain't too long of a wait..." he looks back to John, down he realizes now. He's never been close enough to the guy to notice before, but he's got a few inches on him. John looks like he's decided something.

"I'm going to go," he says, oddly soft. "I think it might be easier for you if there wasn't anyone you knew here."

"Uh," is all Sharky gets out before John continues.

"That _is_ why you came this far out, correct?"

"Yeah, that's true, but..." Sharky says, "I'd feel sorta rude, like I was kicking you out or something."

John shakes his head, mouths no. "It's no trouble at all. I'll be fine for one meeting." He smiles and this one Sharky pegs as real. He grins in response, it's automatic. It always makes him happy when he can make someone smile. It doesn't happen often enough for his taste though. He's more familiar with causing frowns and pursed lips. _What if I can make him smile again?_ It's a risk, because he thinks he just caught John on an off day, but...

"Hey, can I give you my number?" He figures this might work if he offered something instead of asking for something.

John looks startled for a moment, then he nods.

He doesn't overthink it. Maybe he should. But then he's rattling off his phone number and John's making grabby hands at his phone, so he hands it over.

When John hands it back Sharky looks at his phone like it's something new. _I have John Seed's phone number._

And then, mouth moving before his brain can catch up, he asks.

"No picture?"

John shrugs again, hair messy, and Sharky tries to capture this moment.

"Maybe I'll send you one later."

Sharky nods, a little too enthusiastically, maybe. He has no idea what he's doing.

"But only if you send me one."

He agrees immediately, even though he doesn't really like having his picture taken.

He watches John walk away, and when he's alone in the church, he finds himself grinning.

_Maybe my luck isn't so bad after all._  
  
  



End file.
